How Can I Help You To Say Goodbye
by clumsyasbellaliterally
Summary: '"...Goodbye Daddy" That was all I was able to get out before I broke down into sobs falling to the floor Edward came to me wrapping his arms around me and picking me up.' Isabella Swan is 17 when her father is hit and killed. After his death she moves in with the Cullens. This is her story of loss and grief and learning to deal with them.


HOW CAN I HELP YOU TO SAY GOODBYE

A/N Ok Guys I'm back I'll try to update Sick As A Dog and A Story Of Faith ASAP. But right now I'm dealing with a really hard loss so I'm writing this to express all of my crazy emotions going on. It was originally planned as a one shot but now its going to end up as more.

Summary: _Tears pour down my face ass I approach the casket. I could feel Edwards eyes on me watching just incase I needed him, I had asked im for this final moment alone. I stopped in front of the Casket, my father looked so peaceful. "I love you Daddy. I miss you but I'm going to be ok Edward will take care of me Daddy I promise. Goodbye Daddy" That was all I was able to get out before I broke down into sobs falling to the floor Edawrd came to me wrapping his arms around me and picking me up_. Isabella Swan is 17 when her father is hit and killed. After his death she moves in with the Cullens. This is her story of loss and grief and learning to deal with them.

p.s. I dont own twilight in any way shape or form

Chapter One: Finding Out

"Isabella Swan you are needed in the Principle's office" seemily normal words on any other day right? No I should've known something was wrong, something had felt off that morning and why would I, Bella Swan be Called to the Principle's office?

The day started like any other. It wass raining of course that was normal for the small town of Forks Washington. I got ready for the day all the while not being able to shake te feeling that someting wasn't right. I let it go though if something was wrong Alice would tell me, you see she is my Fiance's sister and she could see the future. Fiance that was a word i would have to get used to. Mmy fiance was Edward Cullen wo was perfect in every way, He had taken me to our Meadow one day and suprised me with a picnic and proposed to me (A/N Yes I know they don't get engaged till the end of Eclipse but for the purpose of this story its done earlier) It was a couple monts after we had returned from Volterra, I remember it like It was Yesterday.

Flashback

We were in our meadow on a rare sunny day in forks. Edward was sparkling in the sun, I would never get used to his beauty. He wass telling me stories of the family as I ate. When I finished he lead me to the creek that ran along the edge of te meadow and knelt down and pull out a ring.

"Isabella Swan, I knew from the first day I met you that you were the girl I was going to marry, that you were my Mate even though I couldnt admitt it. Ass I got to know you more and more I couldnt stay away. As time passed we grew closer and I began planning te day I would assk for your hand. I approached bot your father and mother about this and they have both given us their blessing. so Isabella Swan, My beautiful Bella will you do me the high Honor of Marrying me and becoming my wife?" by this point I was crying all I could do was nod and whisper a small yes that if he were not a vampire I'm sure he wouldn't ave heard.

Present

Since that day Alice has been planning like a mad woman and the wedding would take place the August after we graduated.

I met Edward and Alice at the office and I knew then that something was wrong they both looked as if they could cry they would.

Alice embrassed me and whispered in my ear; "I'm so sorry Bella I didn't see" I didnt understand what she meant and didn't have timeto ask at tat Moment we were called into Principle Greene's office.

"Edward Alice what are the both of you doing here?" Mr. Greene asked "You should both be in class"

Edward immediately answered."I'm sorry sir our father called and informed us and we were coming to have Bella released when we heard she was already being called up we decided to wait for er and support her."

"Very well then." Mr. Greene turned to me his eyes full of sadness and sympathy; "I'm afraid I have extremely bad news Bella. You're father wass responding to a call today when he was struck by a drunk driver. I'm afraid he didn't make it Bella I'm so sorry Bella Charlie was a dear friend of mine. You are being released from school until you are ready to return, Alice, Edward you two are released as well I know you two were very close with him" I hardly heard him though my head was spinning my father, Charlie Swan, was dead. I couldn't handle all the emotions everyting was spinning and out of focus, I closed myeyes and let the blissful darkness envelop me.

A/N so there is chapter one. Sorry for any spelling mistakes its late and I don't feel like proof reading. please read and leave a reveiw.

Clumsy


End file.
